XXsparkwolfXx
Polar bear.jpg|A realistic polar bear snwoyowl.jpg|A realistic snowy owl! TARDISrg.jpg|A TARDIS I made when I got 350+ fans :) 4 the contest! (sorry its bad)__800_600_q50.jpg|a Warriors comic that got popular for some reason Dream big while you sleep and even bigger when you wake. ~Jared Leto, Sparky's favourite singer. xXsparkwolfXx is a semi-popular artist with 400+ fans and 10,000+ stars. She mostly draws wolves, with the occasional MLP and night furry. She has drawn SC's in her history, but is not sure if she should draw them again. Her style is titled "cute". She practices realism and makes comics, which will sometimes be seen on the front page. Origin I've always loved wolves. They are an awesome animal :D when I first found DC, I saw a bunch of people's drawings of wolves. And a lot of people had "wolf" in their D-name. Aaaand, I also like the Hunger Games, I was a major fangirl at one point. And I thought it was cool that Katniss was a "spark" and she grew brighter and bigger until she was the girl on fire. And then I thought of "spark wolf". So I added a bunch of X's into the name and there ya have it! Art Styles *Wolves/cats *MLP *Night furries (a less popular species) *Some random things like the TARDIS *Scenery (sometimes) *Realism Characters Courtney Talon Atlas (owl) Blue Avalanche Inferna Sparks (MLP) Dawn Fang Luna (nightfury) Zak (nightfury) Shade (cat) Crystal (SC) Ashton (SC) Waffle Kitty Harley (Wolfcoon; mkaymickey's species) Art Inspiration I've been drawing literally my whole life, but I've never been serious about art until the past couple years. Art really is an astounding thing! I used to love to draw lions and tigers and bears when I was small. Some of them looked kind of scary xD but of course, over the years I've drawn more accurately. I've always liked comic books more than actual novels, because of the fantastic manga drawings. That's why when I grow up, I want to be a famous graphic novelist! I'm working on a graphic novel right now :D. There are a LOT of DC artists who inspire me..my biggest inspiration being InspireStorm. I've discovered that DC is a place full of fun, friendly, talented people! I really love it there >w< Likes Video Games Okami Assassin's Creed Far Cry Super Smash Bros. Skyrim Minecraft (lol MAINSTREAM) Pokemon The Legend of Spyro Harvest Moon Spore COD Modern Warfare Halo Pretty much all Nintendo games Bands/Musicians Thirty Seconds To Mars (all-time favourite) Breaking Benjamin Coldplay Imagine Dragons Red Skrillex Three Days Grace Green Day Linkin Park Nickelback Kings of Leon The Killers Billy Talent Good Charlotte VOCALOID OH YEAH Anime My Neighbor Totoro (best anime movie in history) Spirited Away Fruits Basket Kaze No Stigma Wolf's Rain All Studio Ghibli Films Ouran High School Host Club Pokemon (when it's not annoying lol) Random Things I Like Polar bears (I really like polar bears okay) Mint chocolate chip ice cream...and everything else mint xD My friends and DC friends My fans the Internet MLP:FiM YouTube "Life of Pi" movie Cartoon Network The Original Scooby-Doo Dislikes and Hates (not to offend anyone) Veggies Spiders... eep o.o Lalaloopsy (reminds me of Coraline...) When people are too loud Fred Animal print on clothing (like tiger stripes and leopard spots) "The Last Airbender" movie People who make immature jokes out of everything (I got super pissed when two girls were making fun of the title of the "Life of Pi") The Twilight Saga When people use the word "gay" as an insult Really bad cliches Personality/Traits This is how I see myself. I'm socially awkward, not very outgoing. I can be kind of sensitive at times, but most of the time I laugh it off. I try to be as nice as I can to people, but I rage when people insult my friends. I hate arguments so I try to stay out of them. I try to see a bright side in everything. I can be a little rude when I'm in a bad mood, so I apologise in advance if I'm rude to you. I hate lying, so I try to be honest. I get really happy if I find someone who likes the same music I do, lol. I love having a good laugh! I'm talkative around my friends, but around other people I'm really quiet. I get embarrassed REALLY easily... sometimes I get so humiliated I cry. I'm a pretty stressful person, but I have good friends that tell me not to worry :) sometimes I get mad for really stupid things. Again, I apologise in advance xD I like being alone. I love company too, don't get me wrong, but I feel most comfortable when I'm alone. That's pretty much it :) Appearance hair: brown eyes: hazel height: a bit tall I guess idk what esle to put :/ Who is Sparky? You really want to know? Ok fine. I am a geeky 13 year-old gamer, who loves the Internet but needs to get out more. I love Disney Create, I really do, but the approval process can be a bit slow at times :/ I am one of those annoying people that come on every day lol. I looooove art, I draw all the time because I want to be an amazing artist like Capukat, or Mark Crilley. I am also one of those people that try to blend in because they hate the spotlight. I am not much of a swearer, so don't worry if you are allergic to cussing :P I can draw humans, but I prefer drawing animals because they are more fun for me to draw. Uh... I dunno xD. WATCH "MY NEIGHBOR TOTORO"!!!! xDDD DCFs (check out these ppl!) These are mostly wolf drawers lol :P InspireStorm Midnite_Eclipse Yippy-Yap-Yap unkownartist Petshopface Minecraft4ever Im_Pawprintz ILOVEMITTENS517 GreenCats123 supercreations Lilderpderp mkaymickey BaltoCreations smartdazzle superpokegirl bestcomix cosandk Zedlaisgreat 123lovelost SUPERwolf13 FluffyWolfGirl buckgirl11 karin840 GraceRaincloud Candifloss Tablet001 To anyone who wnats to be friends I would love! ^_^ You're free to add yourself!